


A Reunion of Sorts

by fimbrethiel



Series: The Elrohir and Rumil Chronicles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/pseuds/fimbrethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir and Rúmil have a reunion… of sorts.</p><p>Prompt:  035 (50passages) – “He felt as if the whole dark world was turning upside down.”<br/>Prompt:  023 (25fluffyfics) – reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Original date of completion: June 26, 2006
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the LiveJournal 50passages (passage in bold) and 25fluffyfics challenges.
> 
> Italics denote mindspeak

~*~*~*~*~  
  
The brush against Elrohir’s thoughts was so faint that at first he was unaware of what had awakened him.  He sat up in bed and peered through the gloom of his chambers, his head still muzzy with sleep, listening, looking.  
  
 **Then he felt as if the whole dark world was turning upside down** when it came again, slamming into him with such force that he gasped, his eyes widening with surprise and alarm.  
  
 _Rúmil?  Is that you?_  
  
 _Elrohir?!_  
  
Elrohir could sense his lover’s disorientation by this unprecedented act of mind speaking and Rúmil’s focus wavered for a moment, their link nearly severing until the connection between them solidified and he could feel Rúmil’s thoughts settle against his own.  Underneath Rúmil’s obvious shock was an indefinable sensation – something raw and primal, and it worried him.  
  
 _Is all well in the Wood, beloved?  Are you all right?_  
  
 _Aye, all is well with your grandparents, and your sister’s virtue is still intact.  I am well, just surprised to find myself here.  I have tried to reach out to you many times, but have never succeeded until now._  
  
 _Are you certain you are well, Gildinen?  Your thoughts are jumbled, I sense that you are preoccupied…_  
  
Rúmil’s answering chuckle resounded in his mind and the residual emanation of confusion diminished.  A moment later, the impression flooding his senses was one Elrohir was intimately familiar with, one that sent a shiver up his spine and a rush of warmth to his loins.  
  
 _Preoccupied?  Aye, I would say so.  ‘Tis a long, cold winter without you, and I must pass the time somehow…   I must have been fantasizing about you harder than I thought._  
  
 _Your imagination is not all that is hard, I think.  You are shameless, Rúmil._  
  
A vision of emerald eyes crinkled with amusement flashed in Elrohir’s mind as surely as if his lover were standing before him.  
  
 _Now Elrohir,_  came Rúmil’s teasing scolding _, ‘shameless’ has such a negative connotation.  I much prefer ‘brazen’, if you please.  And you know you would have me no other way, hmm?_  
  
 _’Brazen’, then, and aye, you speak the truth.  Never change, my lover,_ Elrohir replied, smiling at the recollection of words he himself had spoken to Rúmil all that time ago.  Rúmil had come to him one night, so tender of years and untouched, but so certain of his affection and desire, that any remaining thought of resisting the beguiling young Silvan’s advances melted.  
  
 _Touch yourself, Rohiren, as I am touching myself and thinking of you.  Will you do this, and imagine it is my hand upon your body, as I do the same, and dream of you?_  
  
Elrohir’s hands were already unlacing his sleeping pants and reaching for the previously quiescent flesh between his thighs even before Rúmil’s final words had completed the thought.  
  
 _Oh gods…_  
  
 _Are you, beloved?  Can you feel me, what the mere thought of you does to my body?_  
  
 _Aye…_  
  
Elrohir’s answer was a breathless exhalation as he matched the strokes of his own hand to his lover’s rhythm.  Rúmil’s love and desire surged through their connection, buoying him like the tides of the sea.  In return, he gave free reign to his own fantasies, imagining it was nimble archer’s fingers grasping him, caressing him.  
  
Their spending was bittersweet, for as they each lay in their respective beds, the long spread of the Misty Mountains between them, shuddering in the aftermath of bliss and cooling sweat chilling their bodies, they could feel the connection beginning to fracture and their thoughts slipping away from one another.  
  
 _Elbereth, I miss you, Ro._  
  
 _I miss you too, Rúmil.  Be well, my heart._  
  
 _…as soon as you are able…_  
  
 _…passes are clear… will be there…_  
  
 _…love you…_  
  
 _…you too…_  
  
They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and dreamt of sunshine and golden leaves and laughter.  
  
*~*~* finis *~*~*


End file.
